Currents
by oblivi
Summary: Set during and eventually after Kingdom Hearts 2. Sora always wanted Ariel to be with him, but he thought since she was a princess, and a mermaid that that could never happen. What if that could all change? SoraAriel, bits of SoraKairi.AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I edited this chapter because of Cyberweasle, and someothers who said that I had spelling errors, which I have, but because of cyberweasle, I decided to go back and edit, because they said I didn't have detail, which I admit I have trouble with, so here it is, and Thanks to all you reviewers and a special thanks the Cyberweasle!**

**Currents, Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer, I do NOT own Sora, Ariel, or any other Disney/Squaresoft characters, thank you.**

**Summary- Set during and eventually after Kingdom Hearts 2. Sora always wanted Ariel to be with him, but he thought since she was a princess, and a mermaid that it could never happen. What if that could all change? Sora/Ariel, Sora/Kairi.**

-----

Sora's POV

I woke up in a strange white room, in some sort of egg-shaped contraption, and met up with my two friends, Donald and Goofy. I was very happy to see them as they were for me, but there was only one person who I really wanted to meat again, Ariel. Ever since I laid eyes on her a year ago, I had been attracted to her. Her ocean blue eyes were enough to make me fall in love with her. I thought I was in love with Kairi, but Ariel will always be my true love, even though she and I come from different worlds, and she's a Mermaid Princess and I am the Key Bearer. I wish there was a way for she and I to be together, but I don't even know if she feels the same way about me, like the way I feel about her. Oh I wish she did, then maybe we could find a way for us to be together, but until then, I guess Kairi will have to do. I know Kairi loves me and my whole journey was to find her so we could be together... until I met Ariel at least, but I guess I could learn to love Kairi, if I ever find her. I really hope I find Ariel again though.

-----

Back to reality

Olympus Coliseum-

...and with that they defeated the Hydra!

"We did it!" Sora squealed.

"Yah you did, thanks" Herc said, "you really saved the day guys" He said while looking around at the destroyed coliseum, "This will take a long time to fix" He muttered, "I want you to have this Sora" Hercules said while handing Sora the 'Hero's Crest key-chain, which made the Keyblade when equipped with this turn into an impressive, not to mention strong Keyblade.

"Thanks Herc" Sora said while eyeing the key-chain, then he Donald, and Goofy said, "Are we heros now?"

"No you are still juniors, but your almost there, and anytime you need to train, even though this place is a mess, I can help you" Phil said.

"Ahhh, well thanks anyways" The trio said with a sigh.

After saying there goodbyes and sealing the Keyhole, the three headed towards the portal that would take them to the Gumi ship, and would send them on their way to help, well who ever needs it next I guess.

-----

Gumi Ship-

As Sora, Donald and Goofy sat in their Gumi Ship, thinking of who they should help next, Chip squealed, and pointed to a world with a large golden, glowing castle on it.

"Hey I think that one over there is Atlantica!" The little chipmunk chirped. This made Sora very excited, so he looked in the direction of Chips, and sure enough, it was Atlantica.

'Now I'll get to see Ariel again!' Sora said to himself, "To Atlantica, full speed ahead!" Sora then demanded.

Atlantica-

Down in the waters of Atlantica, everything was fine, the fish were swimming, and the mer-people were tending to their daily business just loving the water, and everyone was excited about the upcoming musical, written and directed by Sebastian the Crab.

But somewhere outside of Atlantica, a little mermaid is dreaming of something a lot more, than just being stuck underwater.

"Oh Flounder I would give anything to be human, then maybe he would visit me, or notice me even" The mermaid princess said to her little friends Flounder. 'I wonder if he has my key-chain, it would mean so much to me if he did' Ariel thought to her self, while rolling over on the rock to look at her friend.

"Uh, Ariel, if your dad knew you were saying these things, you'd be in really big trouble and.." the little fish said with a nervous, and worried face, but was interrupted by Ariel, who said, "Oh hush up! You are not going to tell anybody, I am certainly not going to tell anybody, so there is nothing to worry about!"

Just then they heard a huge splash, followed by three loud screams, and then a crash. Ariel then rushed to see what had happened, her red flowing hair trailing behind her. Flounder kept yelling at her, telling her not to go, but she kept swimming, until she found what made the noise and that thing, or person made her heart raise.

-----

"Ooh..Hey we got fins!" Sora said with glee as he sprung out from underneath the pile of he, Donald and Goofy, and then admiring his dolphin tail.

"Wha, Goofy get off of me!" Donald yelled, his tentacles swaying eyerywhere.

"Oops, sorry Donald" The dog-turtle said while laughing like he always does, "Hey isn't that Ariel? Hiya Ariel!" He yelled over only to have his head pushed down by Sora who looked over in the direction Goofy was looking, and fixed his eyes upon the swimming beauty of his, Ariel.

Ariel swam right over to them and said, "Oh, forgot how to swim already? Well Flounder can help you again, Flounder, Sora and Donald and Goofy are here, and they would like to see you!" She hollered.

Then Flounder swam so fast to greet his old friends that he swam right into Ariel, sending her flying forwards toward Sora, who of course caught her, not wanting any part of her body to be damaged, and when he did, he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled the side of his head into her hair.

Ariel of course wanted this to last forever, but it felt awkward in front of her friends so she said, "It's nice to see you too Sora", and Sora then let go of her gently and said, "Hiya" with a silly grin on his face, Ariel just giggled and asked him if he wanted to take part in the upcoming musical with her.

"Sure I'd love to!" Sora said, "How bout it guys? You wanna tae part in this thing?"

"Sure!" Goofy and Donald said.

"Well lets go get Sebastian then and then we'll practice" Ariel said while leading them to where Sebastian should be, in the theater.

-----

As they all swam to the theater, Ariel asked Sora if he still had the key-chain she had given him.

"Sure do, I usually keep it in the pocket closest to my heart, that is when I have pockets, for safe keeping" Sora replied.

Hearing this made Ariel's cheeks blush and it rose he heart even more. Eventually they arrived at their destination, and told Sebastian that they wanted to participate.

He said, "Why of course you can, de more de merrier I always say! Sora, you might even have a duet with Ariel" Hearing this made Sora blush too.

"Ok lets practice!" Sebastian said.

-----

Sora's POV-

"OK on three you all sing, one, two, THREE!" Sebastion yelled.

_Swim this way_

_We'll dance and we'll play ,now_

_It's very easy,_

_come on in_

_Just take a chance and shake a fin_

When ever Ariel and I touched, even if it was just a brush, he felt at home, and he always wanted to feel this way.

_Don't be shy_

_Let the music inside_

_And dance, dance, dance!_

I did everything as Sebastian told me to with ease, but I was amazed with Ariel's singing ability, her voice was beautiful!

_See the sign?_

_Can you reach it in time_

_And tap, tap, tap?_

I watched her as she sang, I thought that she was truly captivating.

_It's all the same_

_If you've got steady aim_

_Just zap, zap, zap!_

I did what Sebastian told him to do and shot three bolts of energy, that lit up the chandelier.

_Just a touch_

_'Cause it won't take too much_

_To pop, pop, pop!_

Then three bubbles arose and popped almost instantly.

_Count him in _

_So he'll know to begin_

_To drum! Drum! Drum!\_

_Don't dilly-dally_

_It's your big finale_

_Sha-la-la!_

Then Ariel and I touched again, and our backs swept against each other.

_Swim along_ _Just join in the song_

_A musical for everyone_

_To have a lot of finny fun!_

I do admit that her last lines were... a little corny, but her singing it made it work, and I loved it.

_-----_

Normal POV-

"Sora you were amazing!' Ariel exclaimed to him while putting a hand on his shoulder and gazing into his eyes.

"Uh, Thanks Ariel" Sora said while blushing.

"Dat was great mon! You're in for sure!" Sebastian yelled excited.

"Yes!" Sora, Donald and Goofy all said together.

"So this means I'll be staying in Atlantica a lot I guess" Sora said, 'YES!' he thought.

"I hope so!" Ariel said, 'I sure hope so' she thought.

-----

**-End of Chapter One-**

**I cut out Disney Castel cuz I can't remember that much of it, I beat Kingdom Hearts yesterday, and I thought Ariel and Sora should hook up, I no it's highly unlikely but it's the cutest pairing in the world!**

**SO What do you think, got any suggestions? Post them in a review, it's greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Currents, Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer, I do NOT own Sora, Ariel, or any other Disney/Squaresoft characters, thank you.**

**Summary- Set during and eventually after Kingdom Hearts 2. Sora always wanted Ariel to be with him, but he thought since she was a princess, and a mermaid that that could never happen. What if that could all change? Sora/Ariel, Sora/Kairi. AU!**

**Chapter Summary- After the musical, Sora leaves for a while, longer than he said he would be gone. Ariel, thinking Sora has lost all intrest in her, finds the sea witch, and she turnes her into a human, that way she might be able to be with Sora, and Sora could be with her. But the sea witch has other plans.**

-----

Sora had been rushing back and forth, helping out with the musical, and helping out people from other worlds, he had just finished helping Jack Sparrow and Will and Elizabeth out, by helping them defeat Captain Barbossa, who had been cursed by Aztec Gold, a treasure sealed away in a stone chest, and whomever removed one of the 842 gold pieces was cursed. They couldn't eat, they couldn't drink, they couldn't die, they couldn't even feel, and when moonlight shined upon him and his crew, they turned to skeletons. But now it was time for the musical to go on.

-----

Atlantica-

"Where are they?" Ariel said to Sebastian nervously, Sora and friends, hadn't shown up for 2 practices and Sebastian and her were getting worried that they might not make it to the musical, but Ariel just wanted him to be here, she loved seeing him.

"I don't know, but dey better show up soon, or else we can't go on! I've made too many adjustments for dem and I cant change dem in de time dat we have!"the red crab nervously said while walking around in a circle.

Ariel looked out into the sea, then directed her gaze towards the surface, where she wished she could be, but just as Ariel was about to sigh, Sora, Donald and Goofy swam very fast into the backstage, of the theater and bumped into a wall with a crash. Her face turning into a big smile.

"Hiya" Sora dumbly said making Ariel giggle.

"Hello Sora, you made it" She said, with a sigh of relief.

"Where have you guys been, you've missed two practices! I sure hope you know what to do!" Sebastian squeaked annoyed waving his baton around like an idiot.

"Don't worry we know!" Donald quacked in response.

"You better!" Sebastian said to him, "Ok mons, places, places!"

_Swim this way..._

_...to have a lot of finny fun!_

The crowed then cheered for the amazing spectacle that they had just witnessed, as Ariel Sora, and the others all bowed. The whole time Sora was having the time of his life, whenever he and Ariel touched, his heart floated, and little did he know, but hers did too!

"Ariel you were wonderful! Why I haven't seen you this happy in a long time!" King Triton, her father said to her, his golden triton standing proudly in the water.

"Thank you daddy" Ariel giggled and then turned to Sora, "You were fantastic Sora!" She said with a smile.

"Thanks Ariel" he said, "Um, Ariel? There is something I think I should tell you"

"Yes?" She asked.

"Me and the others, ar-are going to be away for a while, so I won't get to visit you guys that much anymore..." He began.

"Why, is something wrong?" Ariel said worried.

"No it's just there are other people that I-we," Sora said noticing Donald and Goofy," have promised to go and help out" he finished.

"Oh I understand" she said,.After all he was the keybearer, and with that he does have to go and lock other worlds, she said to herself.

"I wish that I could stay longer, but others need my help" he proclaimed, 'Believe me I wish I could" he thought while looking into her eyes.

"Oh I know, it's just the only times I see you are when we need to practice, and with the musical over..."she said looking away.

"OK then, I promise to come back here as soon as I am done helping out who ever's next so that I can see you, and also take a brake, OK?" he said with a grin.

"OK" she said turning her head to look back at him in his cobalt eyes.

"Great!" he said, "OK lets go guys!" Sora said, waving to Donald and Goofy.

'That was fast!' Ariel said to herself, 'I guess he's really got to be somewhere, just not here'

"C yah!" Goffy and Donald called to everyone with a wave, and with that Sora and company left for a very long time...

-----

Ever since Sora had left, Ariel had not been herself, often spending a lot of her time in her grotto, thinking about Sora. He had broken his promise, he hadn't stopped by to see her, or even have a short rest, like he said he would, and because of this she had come to the conclusion that Sora had completely lost interest in her and all of Atlantica."Most likely because I am a mermaid" she muttered to herself. Then she remembered the Sea Witch, Ursula. She and Sora foiled her plans earlier, but she thought that she possibly would still help her. So she went to find her.

-----

As Ariel came upon her lair, she looked at it, it looked almost like a skeleton of a rather large fish, and it scared her. She then heard laughter emit from the entrance.

"Sea Witch?" Ariel called out into the Sea Witch's lair.

"Come in my child..." A gloomy voice called to her.

As Ariel swam to the voice, things with big eyes began to grab on to her arms, pulling her down to them, moaning as they did so.

"Ug, get off of me!" She said while pulling away from them, when she was free she swam to find Ursula and when she did, told her she wanted to become human.

"Why certainly dear! But it will cost you" The Witch began.

"But I don't have any-" Ariel said only to be cut off.

"It won't cost much, just a token, merely a trifle...all I want from you is" Ursula began thinking of Maleficent, the triton, and a certain treasure in Ariel's grotto, "for you, and your friends, Sora and the other two fools, to never return!" She demanded, thinking of how they could ruin her plans, which were to rule the seven seas.

"But, I'd never see my father or sisters again, or Flounder, and Sebastion!" Ariel said.

"Oh well, sacrifices must be made for true love... oh yes, if you plan to make this form permanent, you'll have to have lover boy and you kiss, but this can't just be an ordinary kiss, it must be a kiss of true love" The witch said,"But if this doesn't happen with in three days, you will belong to me and you will make a lovely contribution to my garden." She said with a laugh, she was determined to make sure that the two did not kiss and that way, she would have the whole royal family under her command.

Ariel being only sixteen, was quite smart for her age, but also very naive, and being so, she agreed to this and nodded. Seeing that the Sea Witch threw special objects into her cauldron, and began to chant. Just then a yellow substance swallowed Ariel up, and transformed her into a human, and being so she couldn't breath underwater, Flounder and Sebastian who had seen the whole episode, swam up to her and took her to the surface, where she met a certain one-winged, silver haired man, who helped her up and asked her for her name.

"Um, Ariel, who are you?" she replied, stumbling again and asked.

"My name is Sephiroth" he told her, "I was looking for someone who seems not to be here"

"Oh well thank you for helping me up"she said as she began to _walk_ away only to stumble and fall, making Sephiroth chuckle.

"Here" he said offering her his hand, "let me take you to my house at Hollow Bastion, there we can talk and you can rest"

Ariel noticing his sword, got a little worried, but since she had nowhere else to go, accepted his offer, so he walked her over to his Gumi ship, and set coordinates for Hollow Bastion.

-----

Hollow Bastion-

"Thank you forgiving me a place to stay, Sephiroth" Ariel told him once they had made it to his home.

"Anything for a lady" the man said, making Ariel blush. "You look tired you should get some sleep" He told her.

"Ok" she said looking at the bed he had laid out for her, and going over to it and lying down, she didn't sleep though, she didn't quite trust this man, so she spent the night thinking about Sora, and what he would do when, and if he saw her in time.

-----

The next day Ariel went searching around town, hoping for some trace of Sora, he must have had to have been here, heartless were everywhere, but the strange orbs, the town's defense system, as Sephiroth called them, protected her. She wasn't wandering around for too long until she heard a brown haired man talking to brunette woman, about a computer and Sora.

"Sora? Keyblade Sora?" She went over and interrupted them.

"Uh ya, you know em?" The man asked.

"Why yes he's my friend, where is he?" she asked.

"I'm not sure but he should be back anytime, I left him a message telling him to come back right away" the man said.

"Ok good!" Ariel was about to walk away until she realized that she wouldn't know when Sora returns, so she asked if she could wait for Sora with them. The man said that he was going to the castle, and the girl said that Ariel could come with her to wait at her friend Merlin's house, where she met Merlin, Yuffie, Cid, and eventually properly introduced herself to the girl and was told that her name was Aerith.

She wasn't waiting too long before a flushed Sora ran in through the door, and said, "What's the emergency?...Ariel?" he said looking at the red-headed beauty.

"Oh hello Sora, I got legs" she said back to him, moving her perfect legs.

"I see that, wha...how did this happen?" He asked puzzled.

"Oh I um... never mind" she said not wanting Sora to know about Ursula and there deal.

"Oh ok...oh right, why did Leon want me here?" Sora said.

"He found Ansem's old computer and he wants you guys to check it out" Cid replied, "and what do you mean, 'I got legs'?" Cid asked Ariel.

"Oh I, um used to be a mermaid" she answered.

"Well I've heard stranger things" Cid replied while shaking his head.

"Um where is Leon exactly?" Sora said.

"Oh yah he's at the castle, Aerith's there too" Yuffie said.

"Ok then, Goofy, Donald, lets go!" Sora commanded.

"Wait! Sora can I come?" Ariel asked.

"Um this might be dangerous, but I'll protect you!" he told her.

"Ok good" she said while looking at his cute smile.

-----

**-End of Chapter Two-**

**Oh I think this chapter worked out well, I think in the next one, Ill put in what Ursula's ful plan is**

**SO What do you think, got any suggestions? Post them in a review, it's greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Currents, Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer, I do NOT own Sora, Ariel, or any other Disney/Squaresoft characters, thank you.**

**Summary- Set during and eventually after Kingdom Hearts 2. Sora always wanted Ariel to be with him, but he thought since she was a princess, and a mermaid that that could never happen. What if that could all change? Sora/Ariel, Sora/Kairi. AU!**

**Chapter Summary- Sora, Ariel, Donald, and Goofy, go to see Leon, about Ansems computer, for they hope there is information on it that should tell them about the Heartless, Nobodies, or anything else related to Organization 13, and Kingdom Hearts.**

-----

Hollow Bastion-

Sora's POV-

I was quite surprised to see that Ariel had new legs, opposed to her old fins, but anyways he was glad that he was spending time with her, this way he and she might be able to work out. But I was still curious as to how she got those legs.

'Maybe her father gave them to her? No, he hated humans, and whenever Ariel spoke of them, she would be lectured, something she told me she absolutely despised! Other than him, I don't know who else could've turned her human... wait, the Sea Witch! She could have done it! But, Ariel and I defeated her a long time ago... and even if she did, Ariel wouldn't have trusted her enough to let her do that to her, would she? And if she did...why? She seemed very happy to see me. Could that mean that she feels the same way?'

All of these questions were running through my head as I looked at Ariel. She was a little shorter than me on legs but not by much, (I've always hated how in the game Sora is shorter than every other darn character for god's sake, he's 15! he should be a little taller!) either way she was beautiful. She was acting strange though, like she was hiding something, whenever I'd ask her about her legs, she'd tell me to never mind and she would quickly change the subject.

When we arrived at the Hallow Bastion, Aerith greeted us, and said hello to Ariel, and told me that she was looking for me in the town, and that when she met her and Leon, she was quite anxious to see me. That made my heart rise a little, knowing that Ariel wanted to see me, after I hadn't visited her for a while, something I promised to do but, well didn't, and that made me feel bad.

-----

Normal POV-

As the four walked into the corridor that would take them to Ansem's Study, they noticed there were a lot of heartless and nobodies, and there were many turns and blocked passages. Sora had forgotten how good of a fighter Ariel was, well with fins at least, but she wasn't that bad on land either. She used her magic a lot, but who could blame her, after getting new legs, I wouldn't know what to do with them! And she also didn't have a weapon, so Sora decided, that he would go and get her one for the future.

When they reached Ansem's study, Leon was there to greet them, and so was some other woman, and Tifa. Sora asked Leon to look for several things on the computer, such as heartless, and nobodies, but all of the data was corrupted, this made everyone frustrated, but Ariel didn't quite know what a computer was or what it was used for, so she didn't really follow what was happening.

"Ooh stupid thing!" Donald quacked while jumping on the keyboard.

'Donald, NO!" Sora and Goofy yelled. Just then a robotic voice, began to speak, and told them that they would be put under arrest if they didn't stop.

"Donald, don't push anything!" Sora told him, but I guess Donald just couldn't resist the temptation and, you guessed it pushed the button, and doing so made three beams shoot out of the lens at the back of the room, and begin to decompose Sora, Donald, and Goofy, into a new world.

-----

Ariel's POV-

"Donald, don't push anything!" I heard Sora, and Goofy yell, but Donald did push a button, and a weird ray shot out of this strange machine, and made Sora disappear! After that I rad to the thing and started pounding on it, but the man...Leon I think his name was, told me to stop because if I didn't, he might not be able to get Sora back out, so I stopped., and then Leon went back to the...um..computer I think that's what it was called, and tried to set them free. We waited there for, about an hour before Sora, Donald, and Goofy were released. I was so happy to see that he was ok, that I actually went up and...

-----

Normal POV-

When Sora, Donald, and Goofy finally exited the machine, everyone was so glad to see that they were Ok, especially Ariel because she went up to Sora, and she gave him the biggest hug he'd ever had, and then she kissed his cheek.

Still clinging to Sora, she whispered in his ear, "I'm so glad you're Ok..." but then she realized that everyone was watching her and she quickly let go and backed up embarrassed. Sora was a little glad that she had released her constriction on him so he could breath, and was ecstatic that she had she had kissed him! Well his cheek anyways, but hopefully the next time he hopes it will be on the lips. But he was a little annoyed that it happened so fast and was so short. But meanwhile in Atlantica, Ursula was watching the whole thing...

-----

Atlantica-

"Oh that was close! She almost kissed him, Sephiroth was supposed to stop these two from meeting! I'll have to teach him a lesson" Ursula said to herself quite upset, then muttered a few words and Sephiroth appeared in an air bubble before her. "You! You were supposed to make sure they didn't find each other, you idiot" she yelled at him.

"Don't speak to me that way witch! How was I supposed to know that the twerp would be there?" Sephiroth shot back at her annoyed.

"Listen, I happen to know for a fact, that those to love eachother, and if you keep Sora from kissing Ariel, then she will be mine, and Sora will come for the rescue, and mabey I'll toy with him a little bit, weaken his heart you know..." She began to say but was inturupted by Sephiroth.

"Yah yah, but where do I come in again?" He asked.

"Like I was saying, weakening his heart will make him loose the power to wield the keyblade, and then you can have it!" She finished.

"Ah yes, now I remember" Sephiroth said with a grin. "But what of the girl?"

"She will be mine and I can tell you that daddy will come to the rescue for sure, he just loves his little girl so much" she said with a cackle, "and when he does, I will see to it that he switches places with her, so that he is under my captivity! And then I will have the triton, and I can blast that little brat and Sora away to the world of the heartless for good!" She huffed. "And when I do, then I can take over Atlantica, using the many Heartless that I have took under my tentacles over the past year, plotting for my revenge, **_and _**Atlantica's demise"

"Clever plan" was all Sephiroth said.

"Now go, make sure those to stay away from each other until tomorrow's sunset" She told him, and then he disappeared.

She then turned to her cauldron and made Maleficent's face appear.

"What is it you want Ursula?" Maleficent said.

"Well everything is going according to plan, but Sora and the others have found Ansem's computer and are trying to get the information about the Heartless! They also mentioned an Organization 13 and these Nobody fools" Ursula told her.

"Ahh they are soo close... here's what we'll do" She began to say...

-----

Hollow Bastion-

After Sora finished telling everyone about Tron and the world inside the computer, Leon told them that the king had stopped by too and was waiting for them, this made Goofy and Donald squeal with excitement.

"We get to see the King!" Donald quacked with joy as he and Goofy danced in a circle, making Ariel giggle. This made Sora look over at her, he loved it when shedid that.

When they all walked out of the computer room, a little big eared figure was standing there.

"Your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy yelled and ran over to him.

"Shhh" he said, "the organization may be watching" he said, and they nodded and zipped there lips.

After Donald, Sora, and Goofy got reacquainted with the king, the king looked over at Ariel and said...

"Ariel? Shouldn't you be underwater?"

"What? How do you know who I am?" She asked.

"Well I'm friends with you father, King Triton, does he know you're here?" The king asked her, already knowing the answer was know, he knows the King would never let Ariel to the surface, he hated humans, but he and Mickey had been friends ever since Mickey saved him from getting caught in the wheel of a certain steamboat...

Ariel didn't say anything for a little, and then got down on her knees to be at eye level with the king and said, "Oh please don't tell him I'm here, and no he doesn't know I'm gone, but please, please don't tell him!" she cried while grabbing on to Mickey's quite large, gloved hands, and looking him in the eye.

"Ummm, fine, but I bet he's really worried about you" he told her.

"Oh thank you!" She said while picking him and and giving him a hug.

"Don't mention it" he said.

By this time Sora just had to know how she got here so he asked her, "Ariel please, I'm begging you. How did you get here!"

Him saying that made all eyes on her, so she just decided to say it, even if it means giving up being human and becoming captive to Ursula. She didn't want to lie or keep secrets form him.

"Oh ok, about a day ago I made a deal with the-" She began to say but was cut off, when a one winged-silver-hairwd man came out of nowhere and covered her mouth and disappeared making everyone nervous and in shock.

"Wha, what happened!" Sora yelled, "Where'd she go?"

"Sephiroth" Leon said.

"Who?" Sora said turning around to look at him puzzled.

"Sephiroth, that's the guy who took her, that's his name" Leon replied.

"Well where'd he go!" Sora demanded.

"I'm not sure, he usually doesn't go around kidnaping human mermaids" Leon said looking away.

'Leon!" Sora growled. Then Mickey stepped forward.

"Look Sora, I'm sorry about Ariel, but if you want I will go look for her, because right now you have other things to do" Mickey told him.

Sora was about to protest, but he decided that Mickey probably knew what was best so he just said, "Ok thanks, your highness"

Then Yuffie burst threw the doorway and said, "You guys, there are tons of Heartless outside fighting the weird white things! Come quick"

-----

A little earlier-

Atlantica-

Ursual had just been informed that Sephiroth had kidnaped Ariel, and she had told him not to tell Ariel that he was working for her.

Ursula then told Maleficent this and Maleficent had decided that she would put Sora under more stress, since he already knew that the one he loves had been kidnaped, she sent thousands of Heartless to Hollow Bastion to weaken Sora even more. But she didn't realize that the Organization would also be there.

-----

Present-

Hollow Bastion-

When they reached outside they saw the numerous Heartless and Nobodies fighting.

"The Organization!" Donald quacked.

"Sora, you guys help defeat these guys, while I go and search for your friend, you can handle this right?" Mickey commanded him. Sora then nodded and ran into battle. Then Mickey pulled out a device that would take him to wherever he pleases, so he chose to go to wherever this Sephiroth fellow was. And with that a blue light enveloped him and he was gone.

**-End of Chapter Three-**

**There was a little more romance in this one but not a whole lot, and Ariel got kidnaped! Oh no!**

**SO What do you think, got any suggestions? Post them in a review, it's greatly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Currents, Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer, I do NOT own Sora, Ariel, or any other Disney/Squaresoft characters, thank you.**

**Summary- Set during and eventually after Kingdom Hearts 2. Sora always wanted Ariel to be with him, but he thought since she was a princess, and a mermaid that that could never happen. What if that could all change? Sora/Ariel, Sora/Kairi. AU!**

**Chapter Summary- Micky goes to find Sora's friend, Ariel, who was taken earlier by Sephiroth, who wants Sora's Keyblade. Sora and the others are fighting their way out of the castle, and at the same time also protecting the town. But as all of this is happening, Ursula's army grows...**

-----

Ariel's POV-

Somewhere-

Where am I, that's what I was thinking, after I awoke in a strange place, with crosses and, people with wings, I've seen paintings of those, they are often in shipwrecks, as well as the crosses. I don't know how I got here. All I remember was that I was going to tell Sora and the others about my deal wth Ursula, when I was grabbed out of nowhere and was put to sleep. Well, I'm guessing that I was, because I just woke up, and I don't remember anything as to how I got here.

As I look around some more, I see statues, of fierce-looking winged creatures. This place looks abandoned, and old, very old. Most of the windows (I think they call them that) are broken, and it looks like they were coloured, and made to look like pictures. There is a lot of dust, and because I was lying on the ground, my hair is very dirty, maybe I'll wash it later, but only if I ever find my way back in time. Then my thoughts strayed to Sora, just thinking about him lifted my spirits, I wonder if I'll ever see him again. I have to if I want to remain human and be with him.

A sudden rage built up in me at that thought. It's whoever took me's fault! Not mine! And because of them I will never be with Sora, and I'll have to belong to that stupid witch! Why did I ever make that deal? Now either way I'll never see my father, or sisters again! It's not fair!

"It's not fair!" I screamed at the ceiling. And then that rage grew, and I began to cry. With tears running down my face, I looked to my left and saw a blurry candle stand, so I walked over to it, picked it up, and threw it through the window, shattering it to tiny pieces. It was my rage, my furry controlling me now as I began walking up to innocent objects and hurling them at walls, ceilings, windows, floors, or even other objects. I picked up a nicely furnished chair, and I smashed it over a table, breaking it into pieces. I saw a few vases that were beautifully painted, but my anger didn't care, I picked them up and I threw them too! They also shattered into tiny pieces, one of them bouncing and coming back at me, only to leave a scratch on my cheek, making blood run out of it, making me very angry, so then I looked for something else to release my anger on, a giant organ, one of these was in a shipwreck once, so I ran over to it, and tried to kick it, only to feel a tremendous pain in my leg when doing so. So then I broke down and cried, thinking about what my life should have been like...

-----

Normal POV-

As Ariel cried, lying on the chapel floor, with all of the ruined things lying amongst her, she spotted a book right in front of her, it looked familiar, 'I think I've seen one of these before, on a shipwreck' she said to her self while reaching for the tattered book. It looked old, and was entitled, 'The Holy Bible' but she couldn't read it, Ariel could only read the Atlantican letters and words, but she vowed to herself one day she would learn how to read this, and when she did, she would read this book.

Up above, on a Gargoyle, Sephiroth had been watching the whole thing, smiling the whole time, finding the whole situation quite funny. He didn't know that Ariel had so much anger in her, especially over one tiny thing, but Sephiroth didn't know the whole story. As he gazed upon the crying princess, he kind of felt bad for her, but that feeling was quickly brushed away, as his thoughts were then directed towards that Keyblade, and how he hoped it would be his. He doesn't like to be working for Ursula, but if it's the only way to get the Keyblade he'll do it, and once he gets the keyblade, the first thing he'll do is cut up that hideous octopus, and eat her for dinner! Thinking of this made him chuckle, and Ariel heard him.

"Who's there?" She called out, "Answer me!"

Sephiroth then floated down to the floor, landing on a painting and shattering the protective glass. He just looked at her with a smirk.

"You!" She said with a gasp, "Can you please help me get out of here? Did you come looking for me? I'm sorry I wandered off!" She said to him, not yet realizing that he is her kidnapper.

"I'm sorry but I can't help you" he told her with a smirk.

"Well can you at least show me the way out?" She asked a little annoyed.

"I still can't and won't help you" He said.

"Wha-what do you mean?" she asked worried.

"I mean that I won't help you! Goodness are you really that dense? Get it through all of that hair, to your head!" He yelled at her with a huff.

Ariel was taken back by his statement, so all she said was, "Um, ok" eyeing his sword.

Sephiroth then grunted and turned away. Then he began to float and was enveloped in a dark light, and he was gone, leaving Ariel to cry, only she didn't. Because just as he left, another blue light appeared and King Mickey imerged from it!

"Huh? Your Majesty! How did you find me?" Ariel called over to him. She ran over to him and gave him a hug. Maybe now she had some hope of seeing Sora again and explaining herself.

"Shhh!" he told her,"The organization might be watching!"

"Oh right" she said with a nod.

"Now, time to get you out of here!" He told her.

"Oh really? Yes! OH thank-you!" She squealed.

"Oh don't mention it" he said while throwing a blue ball into the air. It then grew into the blue orb Mickey stepped out of, "Follow me!" He told her. She did and walked right into the orb. And with that, they were transported to a familiar place...

-----

Hallow Bastion-

...And with that, the blond guitarist disapeared.

"We did it!" Donald said while jumping into the air, Goofy joined him too.

"Yah we did" Sora said with a sigh as his thoughts went back to Ariel. 'I hope King Mickey finds her, he has to!' Sora thought to himself.

"Uh, Sora we still got the Heartless to finish off" Goofy told him in his usual, goofy voice.

"Oh right" Sora said, "Let's go!"

As the trio ran down the steps into a crystal canyon, destroying Heartless along the way, Ariel had been watching them, along with Mickey. Ariel was amazed by his skills with the Keyblade, only making her fall even more in love with him. Mickey was watching her expressions while she looked at Sora, battling away at a very large amount of Heartless. He already knew she was in love with him, and Mickey guessed that Sora probably loved her too. So he asked her, "Ariel, you never finished telling us about how you got here, could you please tell me?"

Ariel directed her gaze towards him, she thought about what he might say, but she didn't think that Mickey would go running off and tell Sora about it, so she said, "Well I guess I can tell you, you see I went to the- the Sea Witch and I asked her if she could turn me into a human" Ariel began, noticing that Mickey's expression didn't change at all, though he probably wasn't impressed with her idea though, "And she said that she would, but I had to vow never to return to Atlantica again, but in order for me to remain human, I kinda need Sora to... kiss me... within three days. I only have one full day left" she finished a little embarrassed.

"Well, what happens if you can't get Sora to kiss you?" Mickey asked, already knowing the answer.

"I kinda belong to her then, I'll be her slave" She said in shame, "right now I really wish I had thought this over, because either way, I will never see my father, or sisters, or my friends again!" She said, her eyes tearing up.

"Well I don't know if I can help you Ariel, I'm really sorry" He told her as she began to cry.

"Now Ariel it's no time to cry, Sora's almost done with the Heartless, and I'm sure that he'd love to know that your ok" Mickey told her helping her up.

"Thank you, I want to see him too" she said rubbing her eyes. She took one last look at Sora and then they were off.

-----

Ariel and Micky waited at Merlins house for Sora, discussing Atlantica, and other things, while drinking tea. It wasn't that long before Sora, Donald, and Goofy barged in threw the door. Ariel saw him and ran up to him and smiled.

"Oh Sora I thought I'd never see you again!" She cried while pulling him in for a hug.

"Ariel you're ok! I'm so glad you're safe!" Sora said while wrapping his arms around Ariel, and returning the hug, lifting her off the floor a little, making her giggle.

Sora looked into her eyes, and then at her smile, he couldn't imagine himself going on without seeing her smile again, he wouldn't do that. So from that moment on, he promised himself to find away for he and Ariel to be together forever.

-----

Atlantica-

"Oh that fool! I can't believe he let her get away!" Ursula screamed, "Flotsam, Jetsam! I am going to turn you two into humans, and I want you to keep that brat from kissing Sora! I know _you_ won't fail me!" She told them.

"But, you still have Sephiroth doing that!" Flotsam said.

"Oh I know that, but three spies are better than one, and I can at least trust you...somewhat" she said.

"Yes Ursula" the two said. Then the Sea Witch began to chant, turning the eels into twin humans, each with one yellow eye, for Ursula to gaze threw.

"Now, go and don't fail me!" She yelled, and with that, they disappeared.

----

**-End of Chapter Four-**

**In the next chapter, it's Ariel's last day, as a human, that is if Sora doesn't kiss her in time at least...**

**SO What do you think, got any suggestions? Post them in a review, it's greatly **

**appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Currents, Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer, I do NOT own Sora, Ariel, or any other Disney/Squaresoft characters, thank you.**

**Thanks Cyberweasle for giving me the ranged weapon idea!**

**Summary- Set during and eventually after Kingdom Hearts 2. Sora always wanted Ariel to be with him, but he thought since she was a princess, and a mermaid that that could never happen. What if that could all change? Sora/Ariel, Sora/Kairi. AU!**

**Chapter Summary- Micky goes to find Sora's friend, Ariel, who was taken earlier by Sephiroth, who wants Sora's Keyblade. Sora and the others are fighting their way out of the castle, and at the same time also protecting the town. But as all of this is happening, Ursula's army grows...**

-----

Hollow Bastion-

It was Ariel's last day as a human, and she was getting a little worried about her and Ursula's agreement, she had gotten up bright and early in order to do a little last minute sight-seeing, she figured that she and Sora would not share the kiss she needed before sunset, so she just decided to wait it out.

Sora was in the marketplace looking for a weapon for Ariel, he was still unaware about her deal with the Sea Witch, so he was taking his time. He past a lot of shops and people. There were two men that he had never seen before, with dark greenish hair, and they looked like twins, they seemed to be keeping their eyes on him though, which Sora thought was creepy.

Sora finally came to a store that he was interested in, it was a ranged weaponry shop, with Bows, arrows, some throwing stars, javelins, boomerangs, and a lot more. After looking around for about five minutes, Sora decided on getting her a bow and some arrows, for two reasons, he did it so Ariel wouldn't need to be up close to the action, and so he would get to spend a lot of time with her, teaching her how to use it, after he learned of course.

-----

Ariel stared down at her white rags, she had been wearing since Ursula had turned her into a human, and thought, 'Everyone else has nice clothes and I have this thing' with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Aeirth asked her.

"Oh um I don't really like my clothes, that's all" Ariel told her while looking down.

"Oh. Well I have some that you could borrow, come with me" Aerith told her with grabbing her hand and dragging her to the drawer in the corner of Merlin's house. She looked into it, pulling out articles of clothing, and holding them up to Ariel, seeing if they would look good on her. She searched for a few seconds before pulling out a purple sun-dress that went to the tops of Ariel's knees, and tied into a bow around her neck. "Perfect" Aerith said while handing it to Ariel and telling her to go behind the changing curtain to try it on.

Once she had it on, Ariel couldn't tie the bow at the back of her neck, so she asked Aerith to help her. This made Ariel a little embarrassed. After it was tied, Aerith pulled Ariel over to the full body mirror and she gazed into her reflection.

"This is more like it" Ariel said while admiring herself in the mirror, "It's way better than that" she said pointing to the wrinkled up white skirt she was wearing earlier.

Aerith then giggled and said, "Well thanks, what do you want to do now?"

"Um well I'd kinda like to find Sora if you don't mind" Ariel replied to her.

"Um I think he went to the market" Aerith told her with a smile.

"Thanks" Ariel said and then she left.

-----

She was walking through the streets looking around for Sora, when she was stopped by two men who looked like twins, with dark hair, almost green, who asked her if she wanted some kind of fruit, and other human things that Ariel didn't have the slightest clue as to what they are for.

"You wanna buy a chandelier missy?" The one said while leaning in close to her.

"Can't you imagine a beautiful chandelier in your home?" His brother added in, making Ariel give them a confused look.

"Um no thank you... I uh...need to go now" She said while trying to get away.

"Wait, how bout a Paupo Fruit then?" The one on the left of her said.

"Yah, it's a rare fruit only found on certain islands, it will make whoever you share it with have a bond with you for the end of your days" The other added, making Ariel think about Sora.

"What kind of...bond" Ariel asked hoping that it was what she was thinking.

"A bond, of love" They both said in unison, then leaned in and batted their eyes at Ariel.

'A bond of love...hm. If I shared one with Sora, then I might have a chance' Ariel told her self while looking to the cobble-stone ground beneath her. "I'll take one" Ariel proclaimed.

"Good" The twins then said, "Follow us to our warehouse"

"Um, this won't take long will it? I have someone I need to meat" Ariel asked.

"Oh not at all dear, our warehouse is just around the corner" The left one told her.

-----

Once they reached the "warehouse" as the two twins called it, though it looked more like an abandoned barn, they brought Ariel in and told her to wait, while one of them went and searched for the special fruit. The other one was busy doing... other things.

-----

Ariel had been waiting for a while, looking at the discarded items on the floor and tapping her foot, hoping the man would come back soon. 'What's taking him so long?' She thought to herself. Then the other came back with a chair and told her that she could sit down, which she did and asked, "What's taking your brother so long?"

"Oh I'm right here" The one who had went to get the Paupo fruit said, making Ariel turn around to see him standing there with no Paupo fruit, just rope.

"Where's the Paupo fruit?" Ariel asked him.

The other one behind her then grabbed her face and brought it towards him to look him in the eye and said, "There is no Paopu fruit"

"What?" Ariel said while feeling a rough object moving around her, only to find that it was the rope the one man had been holding. "What are you doing!" Ariel said with a yelp.

"Just doing our orders, Princess" They both said together.

Ariel stopped squirming and said, "How do you know I'm a-" But they cut her off.

"Lets just say, our names are, Flotsam and Jetsam" They said then began to cackle softly.

'What? Did Ursula send you!" Ariel said with a gasp.

"Well who else could turn us human?" They said, and then they left locking the "warehouse" door on the way out.

----

Sora walked into Merlin's house and the first thing he said was "Where's Ariel? I got her something"

"Oh she said she was going to look for you" Aerith told him.

"Well she didn't find me" Sora said while scratching the back of his head. 'I wonder where she is, maybe I should go look for her' Sora told himself. "I'm gunna go look for her, if she comes back, just tell her to wait here for me" And then he walked outside to fins his secret crush.

"That boy never quits" Cid said shaking his head.

-----

Ariel had been tied up for a while now, she had left Merlin's house when the small hand on the clock was at the 11, and the big once was at the 4, now the small one was at the 3, and the big at the 11. She was getting nervous. She had been trying to get out of the ropes around her, but they only gave her rope burns on her arms. 'Maybe I can break through the door' She said to herself, so she struggled to get to her feet, hunched over with as little pain from the tight ropes as possible, and squirmed over to the door.

Once she got there she turned around so the legs of the chair were facing the door, and she started throwing herself backwards, so that the legs would hopefully break through the door.

After doing that for a while, one of the legs went through, giving her some hope. "Yes!" She said happily, but she realized she now had to make the hole bigger, so that she could get out. So she went back to throwing herself back up against the door. It wasn't long before two more legs went through, but the last one broke off, she still though she could now kick the door to make it break.

After five kicks the door cracked and some parts of it fell off. She grinned with happiness, and noticed that the door was locked by a thick plank of would, reaching across the door. So she lifted it out of its place and the door flung open, and she squealed with joy. She then began to waddle through town, attracting many eyes with the chair tied to her back and all, but she didn't care. She was focused on finding Sora, and avoiding the two now human eels.

-----

Sora had been searching everywhere for Ariel, in stores streets, he even checked at the castle, but she was nowhere to be found. 'Maybe she's at Merlin's house' he told himself, so that's where he began to head to.

He came insight of Merlins house when he heard someone running towards him, he turned around and saw Ariel, with a chair attached to her back.

"Sora!" She called to him, and then she stumbled and fell.

"Ariel!" He said while rushing over to her to help her up. "Why is there a chair tied to your back?" he asked her.

"Well can you take it off first please?" She asked him while turning around so he could untie it.

"Oh sure" Sora said while taking the note and untying the rope.

"Oh thank you" Ariel said once it was gone and the chair hit the ground, and smiled at him.

Sora then looked at her eyes and noticed that they were filled with worry and asked, "Os there something wrong?" while grabbing her forearms to hold her.

"Um yes, well I never told you how I got here, as a human" She began. "Well after you left Atlantica for a while and didn't come back to rest or visit like you said you would" This made Sora feel a bit guilty, "I kind of asked the sea witch to turn me human so I could look for you" Ariel finished while lowering her head to the ground, she knew that Sora wouldn't think this was a good idea.

"Well what did you need to do for her to make you human?" Sora asked her worried.

"I had to promise never to go back to Atlantica" She told him.

'That's all there must be something she's not telling me' Sora told himself.

"And to make this permanent I need to kiss someone who loves me and who I love... within three days" Ariel said with her head still facing the ground.

"How many days do you have left?" Sor asked her worried.

"This is my last day" Ariel said now with a tear rolling down her cheek looking him in the eye. This made Sora's eye's go wide.

"What happens if this doesn't happen?" Sora asked her.

" I-I become one of Ursula's slaves" Ariel told him lowering her head again.

This was Sora's chance, maybe Ariel loved him, maybe she didn't but he knew he loved her, but he also knew that he didn't want her to be one of Ursula's salves, so he was going to kiss her, and maybe she'll get to stay. Sora looked to the sky and noticed the sun was almost set, so he had better move fast.

He then raised Ariel chin so that she was looking at him, then he lowered his face to hers and just as they were to touch, Flotsam and Jetsam appeared and pushed Ariel down, laughing as they did so.

"Ariel!" Sora yelled as he rushed over to her, but it was too late. As he rushed over to get her, her legs shined a bright yellow, and were replaced with her mermaid fin.

"No!" Ariel yelled, "This is your fault!" Ariel said while pointing to the two twins. Then loud cackles were heard and A black explosion appeared out of nowhere and Ursula, the Sea Witch appeared.

"Ha ha ha! You're too late Sora, Ariel here belongs to me now, and soon, so will all of Atlantica!" She laughed, "Heartless get him!" She commanded as many, many Heartless appeared to fight Sora.

Cid then burst through the door and said, "What's all the commotion?" and then the others followed and saw the Heartless, Ursula, and Ariel lying on the ground with fins. "Huh?" They all said.

"C'mon Ariel your father's worried about you" Ursula said while grabbing her arm and laughing, while releasing ink and disappearing with Ariel, Flotsam and Jetsam, leaving Sora and the others to fight her Heartless...

-----

**-End of Chapter Five-**

**Ariel's been taken and Sora and Co. are left to deal with her Heartless, don't you just love cliffhangers?**

**SO What do you think, got any suggestions? Post them in a review, it's greatly **

**appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Currents, Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer, I do NOT own Sora, Ariel, or any other Disney/Squaresoft characters, thank you.**

**Thanks Cyberweasle for giving me the ranged weapon idea!**

**Summary- Set during and eventually after Kingdom Hearts 2. Sora always wanted Ariel to be with him, but he thought since she was a princess, and a mermaid that that could never happen. What if that could all change? Sora/Ariel, Sora/Kairi. AU!**

**Chapter Summary- Sora and Co. Rush to save Ariel and in the process, fight Ursula.**

-----

Sora's POV

Hollow Bastion-

I had just witnessed the one I loved get taken away by the fattest, ugliest octopus you could ever imagine... and it made me angry! I lashed out on all of the Heartless present, slicing them, pretending that each was Ursula, but it would never be the real thing. To satisfy my anger I need to hunt down that old ugly witch and her two eel friends. I was getting careless as I was destroying the Heartless that I almost lost my head to one of those flying books, but thanks to Goofy throwing his shield like a frisbee, it was the one who's head went flying. I then thanked Goofy and we all went back to fighting the Heartless.

We fought and fought, but they kept on appearing! It was no use! Until of course, Leon, Yuffie, and Cloud decided to help out.

"We'll take it from here, go and find your friend!" Leon told Sora while chopping through the Heartless.

I looked at Leon for a second and nodded my head and said, "Right!" then I motioned for Donald and Goofy to follow me to the gummie ship, so we could go and rescue Ariel!

-----

Normal POV-

Atlantica-

"Ursula it's not fair! You- you made sure I didn't kiss Sora, you-you fat witch!" Ariel cried while she was pulled to Ursula's lair.

The witch turned around at this statement and said in a mocking tone, "Sticks and stones may break my bones," and then she raised her voice and growled, "But your stupid accusations can't hurt me!" This made Ariel jump backwards in fear.

"When my father find out he'll-"Ariel began.

"He-ll what? Use his trident to blast me into oblivion? I think not sweety, you see, this document you signed is legal, meaning that he can't do anything about it!" Ursula taunted. Ariel then realized that she could do nothing about this situation and just stopped fighting to get away and followed Ursula to her lair, but just as they were about to enter it...

"Ursula!" A deep voice yelled.

Ursula snapped around to look at the one who called her name, "Oh King Triton, what a lovely surprise!"

"Hand over my daughter at once!" He demanded.

"Oh well I can't you see, she belongs to me now, and there is nothing you can do to change that!" Ursula told him while holding up the document Ariel had signed. King Triton looked once at it then used his trident to send a bolt of energy at it, making Ursula go flying into a rock, with the document still intact. Ursula laughed at this and then said, "See I just got finished telling Ariel that the document its legal, mean you, daddy! Can not do anything about it"

"No!" Triton gasped.

"Well there is one thing" Ursula muttered.

"What is it?" Triton asked hopefully.

"You must change places with Ariel, so that you are the one who belongs to me!" Ursula said with an evil smirk.

"Daddy don't do it!" Ariel called out to him.

"Silence!" Ursula yelled and then that contract swam it's way over to Ariel and turned into a golden current, wrapping itself around Ariel, slowly turning her into a hideous creature. "Do we have a deal?" Ursula then asked the King.

King triton then nodded his head and Ursula snapped her fingers, and the golden current around Ariel, un tangled itself and quickly made it's way to the King, he was then instantly turned into a small defenseless creature, with his crown lying round him and the trident on the ocean floor.

Ursula began to cackle at the sight, she picked up the crown and placed it on her head, and she picked up the trident and turned it in her hands, making her cackle's grow louder.

Ariel swam over to her father, looked down at him and began to feel tremendous aggression grow in her body, she gean to huff, and puff, and she swam over to Ursula lunging towards her head, and yelled "You monster!", only to be grabbed and thrown down. Ursula pointed the end of the trident at her and was about to stab her when, ZAP! A bolt of electricity shot through her body, and she turned to see three miscreants, Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"AHHH!" She growled as she charged the trident and was about to unleash a blow when Ariel pulled the crown down on her face, to make Ursula's strike hit Flotsam and Jetsam.

"Ariel are you alright?" Sora asked her as he swam over to her.

"Yes I'm fine Sora" Ariel replied as they all swam to the surface.

"Oh my poopsies" Ursula cried as she collected to remains of Flotsam and Jetsam, she then directed her gaze toward Ariel and growled, releasing a tremendous amount of ink, and she began to grow.

"Oh I'm so glad you are safe" Sora said while hugging Ariel tightly.

Ariel smiled and wrapped her arms around him and said, "Me too Sora" The two then felt something come between them and they realized that it was the crown! Ursula had become a giant Octopus, and Sora and Ariel the dove off of her head and into the water, where Sora told Ariel to head to a safe place while he went to fight her.

Ursula had been cackling the whole time, as she rose and she searched for wherever Ariel was hiding, she then widened her eyes as she spotted the Mermaid, hiding behind a rock. She then began to turn the water with the trident, making a whirlpool, and all of the ships that had been shipwrecked, arose and began to turn around in a circle on the surface. Ursula then sent a bolt to where Ariel was and the rock exploded, sending Ariel to the oceans floor in the middle of the whirlpool. She the laughed at the mermaid, but then yelped when three pains formed at the back of her head. She turned around and saw Sora, Donald, and Goofy, floating in the air, Sora with his keyblade, Donald with his staff, and Goofy catching the shield that he had just thrown at Ursula in his mouth.

She then shot a bolt at them and cried, "Insolent fools!" But she missed them completely, but it did shock and send Sora onto one of the turning ships. Ursula then redirected her attention to Ariel, and began to send bolts at her, but she kept dodging them in that tiny space that she had, Ursula kept doing this until Ariel was tired, and then she took aim, and she heard something coming right at her. She saw Sora steering one of the ships she had brought up right at her! Before she could do anything about it though, Sora drove the pointed end of the ship, like a skewer, right into her stomach. Ursula cried in pain and lightning flashed as she kept screaming, she began to sink to the ocean floor, falling apart, her insides scattering about on the ocean floor, as the ugly creature that she called "her garden" turned back into merfolk, even King Triton! The crown and trident then floated their way towards their rightful owner, and he smiled happily.

-----

Sora had jumped out of the boat, long before it pierced Ursula's abdomen, to go and get Ariel, she swam his way towards the bottom of the ocean and found her hugging Flounder. "Ariel!" He called to get her attention, she then let go of Flounder and swam over to Sora.

"Sora!" She called as the embraced each other, "thank you" she muttered into his shoulder.

"I'm just glad you're alright" He said as he nuzzled his head into her locks of red hair.

"Um excuse me" a deep voice said, Ariel looked and saw her father, safe.

"Daddy!" Ariel said as she swam over to him and gave him a big hug, "I'm sorry daddy" she told him.

"It's alright Ariel, I'm glad your safe too" He told her, he then looked over to Sora, "Sora, thank you for defeating Ursula, and saving my daughter, I am forever in your dept"

"Oh it's fine, but uh- may I talk with Ariel for a moment?" Sora asked with a pleading look.

"Yes you may Sora" the king replied, as he turned to swim away with the others, except he hid in the distanced looked at Sora and Ariel to see what would happen.

"Yes?" Ariel asked him with a giggle.

"Ariel there is something I need to tell you, that I should have said way earlier that could have prevented all of this form happening" He began while putting his hands around her fore-arms.

"What's that?" Ariel asked hoping that it would be the answer she had been waiting for forever.

"It's that, ever since I met you, a year ago, I've been happier, more peaceful, and you make me feel like I've never felt before, and I know I began my journey to look for my friend Kairi, I thought that I liked her, a lot, and I do, but I- I.. I love you" Sora told her with a blush.

Ariel was stunned for a moment, she looked to the ground and a big smile formed on her face, "Oh Sora" She began as she looked up into his eyes, "I love you to, and I always have, ever sincee I met you" she told him.

Sora ginned and they looked into each others eyes for a second, until they both began to lean in, and then both of their lips met, and it was bliss for both of them. Sora moved his hand from her wrists to her back and she moved her hand to his neck as she played with one of the many spikes of hair from his head.

King Triton saw this and sighed, "She really does love him" he said to himself. 'Maybe I'll let her go with Sora to wherever they need to go' he thought to himself, 'I'll tell her later'. With one last look at his daughter, he swam away to his castle.

-----

Later that day-

"Ariel can I talk to you for a moment?" King Triton asked his daughter who had been blaying tag with Sora and the others.

"Yes daddy?" Ariel asked him, not knowing what this was about.

"Well Ariel, it seems that I've been a little rough on you, and I kept you from doing, and beeing everything you wanted, and it also seems that I have miss-judged humans" He began looking over at Sora, "and I'm sorry it took me this long to see that, not all surface dwellers are bad, and I love you so I'm just going to cut to the case... What would you think about me granting you the power to become human when ever you wished, so that you could be with Sora, and still come back and visit me?"

Ariel's eyes widened and a huge smile appeared on her face, "Oh thank you daddy, I would love that!" She said as she jumped onto her father and hugged him, "I love you daddy, and I promise I'll come back and visit when ever I can!" She told him.

"You better now go stand over there" He told her while he readied his trident, "Ready?" He asked Ariel and she nodded her head. He released a white light and it enveloped Ariel and it sunk into her skin, she hadn't changed a bit but now she could change between mermaid, and human when ever she wished.

"Oh thank you daddy!" She said as she went over and gave him another hug.

Sora saw what had happened and swam over and asked, "What happened?"

"Sora, my father just gave me the power to change into a human! Now I can go with you!" Ariel said while swimming to his arms.

"That's awesome!" Sora said while wrapping his arms around Ariel, he then looked over to her father and said:Thank you.

"Well now you take care of her Sora, and be sure to stop by again soon, both of you" He said to them. They both nodded in understanding, "Now I have business to attend to, So long" He said as he swam away. Little did they know but he had a tear form in his eye, and float away.

-----

**-End of Chapter Six-**

**Yay! Ariel and Sora are hooked up! But now the organization see's a place for Ariel in their plot. Uhoh...**

**SO What do you think, got any suggestions? Post them in a review, it's greatly **

**appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Currents, Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer, I do NOT own Sora, Ariel, or any other Disney/Squaresoft characters, thank you.**

**Thanks Cyberweasle for giving me the ranged weapon idea!**

**Summary- Set during and eventually after Kingdom Hearts 2. Sora always wanted Ariel to be with him, but he thought since she was a princess, and a mermaid that that could never happen. What if that could all change? Sora/Ariel, Sora/Kairi. AU!**

**Chapter Summary- Ariel and Sora are a couple, but the Organization sees a place for Ariel in their plan, and Kairi has just come into the picture! What's a Mermaid Princess to do?**

-----

Hollow Bastion-

Everything was going great! Ariel and Sora had finally become a couple, and everyone was happy for them. Their friends at the Hollow Bastion were glad that Ariel could stay on land. Sora had given her the bow and arrows, but only after they had decided that Ariel could come along with Sora, Donald and Goofy on their adventures.

Sora had quickly taught Ariel how to use the bow, much quicker than when he had learnt it, and Ariel quite enjoyed the thing, he had once done something similar to using the bow and arrow, only they didn't use swordfish and octopuses.

Sora and Ariel needed to go and help out the people at Twilight Town, a place Ariel was looking foreword to going to, only she wasn't ready for what she would encounter there...

-----

Twilight Town-

"And that's what happened", the red-head explained to her new friends.

"Wow, that's so romantic Kairi! You're lucky to have someone like Sora!" Olette squealed. Kairi had just finished telling, Hayner, Pence, and Olette about what had happened the past year, with Sora and Ansem, and how she hadn't seen him in a year, but was looking foreword to.

"Yah but I haven't seen him in so long..." Kairi sighed.

"Hey, don't worry, Sora promised us he would come back soon, so if you stay here, he's bound to show up!" Hayner told her while standing up and out of his seat.

Kairi smiled, "Thank you", she said with a giggle.

They talked a little more until, Kairi's prayers were answered and Sora walked into the hangout!

"Kairi?" Sora said stunned, "Wh- how?" He stuttered.

"You happy to see me Sora?" Kairi said with a childish grin on her face. She was just about to lean in and hug him, or kiss him, or do whatever she wanted, when Donald, Goofy, and another **_girl_** walked in.

"Donald, Goofy!" Hayner and the other said while walking over to great their friends, "And who are you?" Hayner said, while inspecting Ariel, head to toe.

Sora saw this, and quickly rushed from Kairi, and stood between Hayner, and Ariel, he didn't want Hayner stepping foot on _his_ real-estate! "Her name's Ariel, and she happens to be my g-", but he was interrupted, when an orb of darkness appeared, and a black robed, red-head emerged from it.

"You're a brave girl Kairi, jumping into the darkness like that" He said with a chuckle.

"Axel" Sora clenched while looking at him.

"Oh hello Sora, don't mind me, I'll just be on my way" Axel said, and then he grabbed Kairi's arm and he began dragging her to the portal.

"Hey, let her go!" Sora yelled, Ariel was looking a bit confused and worried during all this, so she just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Actually I can't, see I'm just doing my business, got it memorized?" The person, said, and then he disappeared with Kairi through the portal.

"Kairi!", everyone but Ariel yelled.

"Um, where'd she go?" Ariel asked puzzled.

"I don't know, but I need to find her, I don't kn ow what the organization will do with her" Sora said looking to the ground.

"That guy was the organization?" Ariel yellped.

"No he was part of it, and I'm not so sure what Axel wants with Kairi" Sora told her, he then walked over to her, and looked at her, "I'm glad you're still hear though"

Ariel blushed and looked at the floor and then back up into his eyes.

"Wh-wait, we thought you and Kairi were together!" Olette exclaimed.

"What? What did Kairi tell you?" Sora demanded, still with his arms around Ariel.

"Well nothing, but she was hinting that she really likes you, and that you like her too Sora" Hayner told him

"Well I do like her, as a **friend**!" Sora explained annoyed.

They all were silent, until Ariel finally said, "So... I'm Ariel" a little embarrassed.

"Hi, I'm Olette", the brunette said with a wave.

"I'm Pence" The boy said.

"And I'm Hayner, pleased to meat yah" The blond boy said while leaning in close to her and grinning, only to receive a glare from Sora, who quickly grabbed and held Ariel's hand.

Donald and Goofy were just tapping there feet and shaking their heads at Sora's actions. Ariel just wanted Sora to stop squeezing her hand so tight, sure she loved him, and liked being held tight, but not to the level of bone breakage!

-----

Somewhere-

"Axel, did you find the girl?" A mysterious voice asked.

"Yah I got her, but when I was there, Sora had another girl with him, one I've never seen before, and I think she and Sora, are you know..." Axel replied.

"Oh so this Kairi might not be the one we need, is that what you are saying?" The voice said again.

"Well maybe-" Axel began, but was cut off.

"Well then lets take a look" It said. Then the figure made it's way over to another black orb, much like the portal, and asked to see Sora, and there he saw Sora, and the red-haired girl in the other's arm, and nuzzling close. "Oh I see" he said.

"Do you want me to get her?" Axel asked.

"No not yet, let's learn more of this girl, she might be the only way we can use Sora, to fulfill our needs..." The voice then began to cackle, "Axel, see if you can find anything else about this girl, and make sure Kairi's treated like a... guest..." He then began to cackle again, and he disappeared.

-----

**-End of Chapter Six-**

**Yay! Just so you know, they need the one that Sora loves, so that they can persuade him to do what they want him to do.**

**SO What do you think, got any suggestions? Post them in a review, it's greatly **

**appreciated!**


End file.
